Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 009
The gang is concerned and confused when they see Jonouchi with a gang wielding yo-yos as weapons. Has he turned his back on his friends? Summary A man in a suit is running by an alley chased by a gang. The gang then attacks him with yo-yos. Domino High School Jonouchi is showing off his new yo-yo and proceeds to do some tricks. When Anzu is not impressed with his sleeper and walk the dog, Jonouchi performs an out of control loop to loop. Honda comes in and tells Jonouchi not to play with toys in school, and Jonouchi responds by calling Honda an old man. Miho then says she wants to play too, and Honda says that it's too dangerous. Anzu then tells everyone about a gang who attacks people with yo-yos and takes their money. The gang has been attacking students at school and Yugi says that yo-yos aren't weapons. Jonouchi says that he will punish the gang for what they've done. At home Yugi hopes that Jonouchi is okay fighting the gang. The next day At School Jonouchi is absent from school and the gang remarks about how good Jonouchi's health is. Yugi wonders what happened with the gang yesterday. Him and the gang go to Jonouchi's house after school to see what's going on but it appears no one is at home. Miho opens the door, and a drunk man throws a bottle at them. Honda says that the drunkard was actually Jonouchi's father, which is why Jonouchi doesn't invite his friends to his house. Honda asks where Jonouchi could actually be. Jonouchi and the gang Yugi and his friends looks around town for Jonouchi and can't find him anywhere. They see the yo-yo gang stealing someone's money and are surprised to see Jonouchi with them. Honda also see Hirutani a guy Jonouchi hung out with in middle school. Hirutani tells Jonouchi he should have came to Rinotama instead of Domino High School. Yugi tells Joey to come back and a gang member sick of Yugi punches Yugi hard in the face. Everyone is worried about Yugi and Yugi tells Jonouchi once again to come back. At the park After Yugi heals a little Honda tells them about Hirutani and what he and Jonouchi did in middle school. Yugi remarks that he has Jonouchi as a friend because of the Millenium Puzzle. He remembers the first day he and Jonouchi became friends and what happened that day. Yugi thinks that Jonouchi hasn't changed but Honda says that Jonouchi is an idiot and that he's done with Jonouchi. Gang fight Another gang comes to fight with Rintama's gang. Jonouchi says that a fight should be only with fists. Hirutani's gang abandons Jonouchi and Yugi's friends and him who are secretly watching wonder whether to help. Honda later comes up and tells them about a tournament he and Jonouchi were in. They were in last but Honda's quick running and Jonouchi's skill paid off. They got first place and became friends. The band Honda was wearing then was a mark of their friendship. Honda says he will use it to make Jonouchi open his eyes. Jonouchi then beats up every member of the other gang and Hirutani says Jonouchi's skills haven't gotten any worse. At J'z Yugi and friends go to J'z where the storekeeper tellls them about Rintama's warehouse base and how a Domino student was tricked into joining their gang. Yugi and friends all know it is Jonouchi, and that it wasn't his fault that he joined the gang. Rintama Yo-yo gang's warehouse Yugi and friends meet up with the Rintama gang at their warehouse where Yugi tells Jonouchi he was tricked in to joining the gang. Jonouchi tells Yugi that he joined the gang to do what he wants without any rules all of his own free will. Honda shows him the band which Jonouchi steps on and punches Honda. Rintama School The gang tells Hirutani no gang is left to challenge them. Hirutani thinks about where to attack next when Honda appears and challenges him. Honda says if he wins Hirutani must leave Joey alone. Hirutani uses a spiked yo-yo and Honda quickly grabs a broom to fight. The yo-yo cuts Honda's broom and Hirutani knees him in the stomach. Just before Hirutani unleashes his final blow, Yugi steps in and deflects the yo-yo with the Millenium Puzzle. The yo-yo then cuts Hirutani's face. Jonouchi Saves Yugi! The Rintama gang tie Yugi up and start throwing fists at him. Out of nowhere Jonouchi breaks down a wall and runs into the room. He says he will finish it and throws his yo-yo at a gang member. Jonouchi reveals he made a deal to join the gang if his friends were left alone and that Hirutani broke the deal by attacking Yugi. The Rintama gang surround Jonouchi with yo-yos so that he cannot move. Jonouchi charges forward and deflects Hirutani's thrown yo-yo with his own and cuts Yugi free. A Rintama member then clobbers Jonouchi from behind and he falls to the ground. The Puzzle activates and Dark Yugi comes out. Dark Yugi Vs. Rintama Gang The Rintama gang finds Dark Yugi on the roof where he spins a yo-yo extremely fast and says "It's Game Time." Jonouchi corners Hirutani and tells him that he will finish things with him now. Yami no Game(Game of Darkness) Dark Yugi explains the simple rule: Last one standing wins. Dark Yugi fights the gang at the same time Jonouchi fights Hirutani. The minions cannot hit Dark Yugi and Jonouchi wounds Hirutani in the face. Hirutani throws glass at Jonouchi and Jonouchi can't see. The gang seems to corner Dark Yugi at the end of the roof but Dark Yugi says that he's put holes in the ground. He wonders how long the roof can hold the minions weight and that yo-yos are not weapons. They fall through the floor and at the same time, Jonouchi knocks Hirutani off the railing. He uses a zip line that Honda made with the band to get away. Hirutani is holding on but Jonouchi uses a walk the dog to make Hirutani fall off. Yugi says that Jonouchi hasn't changed at all. Epilogue Jonouchi has developed a new yo-yo technique, Loop in the Sky, which accidentally raises Anzu and Miho's skirts and ties him up. Anzu then gets angry and calls him scum. Mistakes * When Hirutani's thugs miss in throwing their yo-yos at Dark Yugi, his eyes are pale purple instead of the usual red. Cast